The Real Reason Why We Fight
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: The real reason we fight is not to show who the dominant brother is, but to determine who will be. Incest/slash.


**Title: **The Real Reason Why We Fight

**Rating: **M (Just to be on the safe side ;D)

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and tortured thoughts that enter my head. *snicker*

**The Real Reason Why We Fight**

The atmosphere was filled with something foul. Something...distasteful. It made my stomach churn in odd directions, making me a little unsteady. I stood in front of him. My other half. My older brother. The one man who I never thought I would see again when our home burned down to the ground. But from the ashes of a broken home, weaved the threads of a relationship that I never thought I would find myself in. Not a brotherly relationship. That would be the understatement of the century. No, I'm talking about a romantic one. Yes, my brother is the love of my life. Quite strange, yes. Dangerous, most definitely. But I love the man. More than I have ever loved anyone. Not even Lita. Lita doesn't have anything on the man I gave my heart to. I stood there in silence, my eyes staring intently into the emerald green gems that are my brother's eyes. I could no longer hear the rabid screams of the millions of fans who packed the show tonight. They were the last thing on my mind at the moment. The only thing my mind was focused on – was the man in front of me. He finally blinked, breaking the omnipotent staring contest we were indulged in. The microphone that was clenched between his rough but caring hand, raised up to his mouth, his perfect pink lips parting, drawing in a breath that I could have sworn was my soul.

"Stop this foolishness, little brother." These words that rolled off our tongues were all lies. It was nothing more than pampering to an already hyped up audience. They thrived off this. The fights my brother and I shared on screen. All the backstabbing plots, the ruthless and rather sometimes harsh arguments, the very physical and mental fights we shared, it was all for them. The fans. The WWE Universe. The very fans who kept money in our pockets. I felt the corner of my lips curl up into a smirk as I raised my own microphone that had been hanging by my side for most of the time we were in the ring, to my lips.

"How about you get your head out of your ass and we'll call it even." Thousands of screams mixed with shock and astonishment reached our ears as we were now standing nose-to-nose, face-to-face, and locked in yet another never ending staring contest. We lowered the microphones so the faces surrounding us could not hear our small conversation.

"If you keep talking like that then the only thing that will be inside me, is you." I smirked and stifled a laugh. I never predicated my brother to be the receiving type. With his intimidating presence and "I let my actions do the talking" persona, you would most definitely see him on the presenting end of the sex spectrum.

"Very well. If that's what you want, big brother." He only let me see the smirk that now played his lips. That sexy smirk of his always got butterflies in my stomach. I could tackle him right there and neither of us would care. But we had to do our job which was pretty simple: Trash talk then beat the shit out of each other. But that's not how things were going to go down tonight. If I have my way, the only fighting that will be going on, is the fight for who's on top.

"You're clever, Kane. But I will have to reject your offer. Cause you see...I'm the only one that will be on top." He then landed a rather soft punch in my face. But to the fans, it was brutal and harsh. An echo of ooo's were heard as I steadied myself, my fingers now touching my cheek. It was go time, I guess.

"Winner gets to be on top tonight." I whispered as I shoved him into the corner. He shoved me off with his boot, tackling me to the ground.

"You're on, little brother." Thus ensue the right to claim top dog in bed as we landed punch after punch, clothesline after clothesline, body slams, attempted chokeslams and tombstones, you name it, we dished it. It wasn't until we were really hitting each other that we knew it was time to bring this entire rather pointless bickering to an end. As Mark bounced off the ropes, reeling from a hard uppercut to the chin I had delivered to him, I lifted my huge arm and flexed my fingers. My hand was now wrapped around the throat of my older brother who's eyes were huge like dinner plates. I smirked and lifted him into the air, bringing him down flat on his back as to not cause him extreme and excruciating pain. I covered him, getting the one, two, and finally, the three. I stood up, looming over my brother's body. He opened his eyes, staring into mine as I leaned over.

"You cheated." I chuckled, shaking my head. Sometimes I swear my brother does this to toy with me.

"Aww, are you mad that you lost to me? It's okay, Marky. I can look away while you cry." If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under and rotting from the inside out.

"Shut the hell up, you ass." I smirked as he rolled out to the floor and stood up, using the ring to help him back onto his own two feet. I watched his retreating form as he shot me a quick smirk before disappearing behind the curtain. I felt the burning desire in the pit of my stomach as I pandered to the fans as they dispersed out of the arena, our little spat, ending the show for the week. After most of the fans had gone home to chat about what they thought about certain segments of the show, I exited the ring in my backwards flip motion and walked to the back. I got pats on the back from my fellow superstars as I headed to the showers. I walked in to hear the water already running. Steam filled the room, making the temperature twice what it was outside. I peaked around the corner to see my brother's gorgeous figure standing there with his head under the shower, his hand placed on the wall in front of him. He was all alone. I smirked and slowly undressed, making sure he didn't see or hear me. Now in all of my glory, I stepped into the shower, the hot water kissing my toes as I walked over to my older brother. I frowned at the bruises and welts that were forming on his body. I didn't mean to hurt him that badly. I slowly placed my hand on one of the rather discolored patches of tanned skin and wrapped my other arm around his tattooed waist, placing a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"I didn't know you were going to get serious." He spoke, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at me. I lost my voice to speak. His long dark hair was plastered to his face, hot water running over his head, his cheeks flushed red from the rather high water temperature, his eyes burning with an emotion I've never seen before. He was drop dead sexy. I managed to swallow past the forming lump in my throat and look away before I became entranced by the Deadman that stood in front of me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to go that far." He then turned around, our hard bodies touching, the friction between us raising the temperature in the showers even further. I swear the temperature must've broken a world record.

"It's okay. I forgive you. We have to take out our anger somehow." I rolled my eyes.

"It's great to know that you think of my as your punching bag, Mark." He placed his hand on my cheek, turning my face back towards his, our eyes meeting once more in a moment that made my heart skip a beat.

"You know I don't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get our match over with so we could spend some time together." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, his doing the same, almost in sync with one another. I rested my head on his broad chest, listening to the sound of his quickening heartbeat.

"Well we're together now..." I stated the obvious as I looked up at him to see him smirking. He kissed my forehead, his hands roaming up and down my back, making my mind totally oblivious to anything else that it was previously focusing on.

"Yeah, we are. And if I recall, you won the match. And I'm a man of my word. So..." He then turned back around, making me frown from the loss of contact. My eyes went wide as he placed his hands on the wall, hunching over slightly, looking back at me with lust swimming in his eyes.

"I'm going to honor that deal." I smirked and took a step forward, my hands tangling themselves into his hair, our lips meeting in a passionate, love fuled kiss.

"I'm never going to let you live this down, dear brother." He chuckled and smiled that perfect smile of his. The smile of pure perfection.

"I know you won't. Which is why I love you." We kissed once more before I bit his earlobe, earning a moan.

"I love you, too, big brother." This small moment of victory for me is so going all over Facebook.


End file.
